Un Novio Para Navidad
by floh black
Summary: herms esta pasando nochebuena sola en un hotel muggle y que podria empeorar las cosas? quedarse encerrada en un ascensor con Draco Malfoy! reto navideño


**Un Novio Para Navidad comedia romántica**

Era invierno y comenzaba a nevar, mientras Hermione Granger llegaba a la casa de sus padres. Volvía del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para pasar las vacaciones de navidad junto a su familia. Su baúl estaba más pesado de lo habitual, pues había llevado a casa algunos libros que sacó de la biblioteca del colegio para buscar información sobre Nicolas Flamel. Sus nuevos amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, se habían quedado en el colegio para buscar información también.

La verdad es que ella estaba buscando la información porque dudaba que sus amigos encontrasen la información respecto a ese hombre. La biblioteca era un lugar aún inexplorado para sus amigos y dudaba que siquiera se asomaran por allí durante las vacaciones. Ojala le hicieran caso ¡y fueran a la sección prohibida!

Era ya nochebuena y Hermione pensaba en todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con sus amigos y sin quererlo, comenzó a pensar en ese niño rubio, bastante desagradable llamado Malfoy.

Es que desde hacía ya varias semanas que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Era un chico bastante guapo a pesar de su expresión de superioridad y su altivez. No había cruzado nunca una palabra con él, así que él ni siquiera la conocía, quizás la hubiese visto en alguna de las luchas verbales que Malfoy sostenía con Harry, pero más allá, era imposible que supiera quien era ella.

Siempre se sintió muy sola cuando estudiaba en el mundo muggle. Era la típica niña aplicada que era la preferida de los profesores, pero que no tenía amigos y que estaba enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela. Ese chico que no sabía siquiera de su existencia. Pero al entrar a Hogwarts decidió que eso cambiaria. Cosa que no ocurrió.

Aunque ahora algo parecía cambiar; ahora tenía dos amigos, a los que no iba a cambiar nunca. Hermione ya presentía que ellos serian sus amigos del alma.

Faltaba poco para la medianoche y Hermione se encontraba en su cama sin poder dormir. Entonces una loca idea cruzó su mente: un novio. Eso era lo que quería y necesitaba. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y comenzó a pedirle a un hombre gordo y calvo, Papá Noel, y supo que este no la defraudaría.

_Un novio...un novio, por favor...alguien que me quiera por lo que soy...un novio para navidad..._

Y ahí se encontraba ella, sola y con 22 años, hospedándose en un hotel en plena nochebuena. Había terminado Hogwarts con honores, tenía un estupendo trabajo ejerciendo su labor como medimaga, tenía grandes amigos, casi como hermanos, una familia que la amaba; pero estaba sola.

Había inventado que se iba a América a pasar la navidad con alguien especial. Su familia, amigos y conocidos le habían guiñado el ojo y deseado suerte pensando que su "pequeña Hermione" se había decidido por un candidato al fin. Que equivocados estaban...

Estaba haciendo zapping tirada en una cama de dos plazas comiendo helado de un pote de 1 kilo.

El hombre que la atendió para poder hospedarse en el hotel la miró compasivo cuando la vio entrar el 23 de diciembre en la noche con una valija enorme, sola y con cara de abatimiento. Le dijo que había también otras personas solas alojadas, que no era la única. El Sr. Simms, dueño del hotel, le dijo que le podía ir a pedir cualquier cosa excepto entre las 23 hrs. de nochebuena hasta las 2 de la mañana. Hermione sonrió pensando que sería excesivo ir a molestarlo en plena navidad. No lo haría por nada, por supuesto.

Se quedaría hibernando en su habitación hasta el día 25 y volvería a Londres por la noche. Gran plan ¿eh?

Estaban pasando la película Titanic en la televisión, justo en esa parte donde Jack y Rose están corriendo por todo el barco tratando se escaparse de un hombre que los perseguía y terminan en un auto de esa época y...

Hermione metió la cuchara en el pote de helado, cosa que ya ocurría por inercia, y la sacó vacía y se mete la cuchara en la boca. Frunció el ceño, pero sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Vuelve a meter la cuchara y a no sacar nada. El pote estaba vacío

Gruñe y luego suspira. Miró el pequeño teléfono que estaba cerca de la cama y marcó el número de servicio a la habitación que estaba en una tarjeta junto al teléfono. La línea estaba ocupada. Lo intentó varias veces más, sin conseguir la línea libre. Tendría que ir a hablar con el señor Simms y pedirle lo que necesitaba. Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared; las 23:03. Talvez el señor Simms estuviera todavía dispuesto a ayudarla. Nada mejor que helado de chocolate para ahogar las penas.

Salió de su habitación rumbo a la recepción del hotel, con aire cansado, aunque en el momento en que iba a cerrar la puerta dio un respingo y entró nuevamente al cuarto. Segundos después cerró la puerta. Se había olvidado de su pequeño paquetito.

Ella sabia que era una tontería, pero cuando tenía 12 años, al levantarse y ver los regalos de navidad, se había encontrado con un pequeño paquetito de color rojo y dorado en los pies de su cama. Lo tomó, pero antes vio la nota adjunta al mismo.

_Pequeña Hermione:_

_Ten este paquete siempre contigo en nochebuena,_

_En el momento adecuado lo abrirás._

_Tú sabrás cual es ese momento._

_Santa _

Hermione siempre lo tuvo en el bolsillo desde entonces, pero no lo había abierto todavía. Ella aún no sentía que era el momento.

Pulsó el botón para llamar al ascensor. Esperó solo unos pocos segundos cuando vio el ascensor frente a ella. Abrió las puertas, entró y las cerró de nuevo. Apretó el botón para ir a la planta baja.

Esperaba mirándose en las paredes metalizadas del ascensor. Estaba con su pijama color blanco con puntitos fucsias, el pelo muy desordenado y un rostro ojeroso que denotaba su abatimiento y tristeza.

De pronto el ascensor paró. Hermione tocó de nuevo el botón de Planta Baja, pero no pasaba nada. Justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando paso a un hombre alto, de cabello rubio platinado algo desordenado con un flequillo que le cubría los ojos y que parecía de su misma edad. Apretó el botón de Planta baja y esperó.

Dos pisos pasaron cuando el hombre se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Miró a Hermione detenidamente frunciendo el ceño. Pasó un breve instante y abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿Granger? - Hermione parpadeó estupefacta e intentó recordar aquel rostro afilado que le parecía tan familiar.

- ¿Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy sonrió abiertamente al darse cuenta de quien se hallaba junto a él.

-vaya, vaya...pero quien lo hubiera pensado…

Draco interrumpió su comentario al ver como las luces del ascensor parpadearon y al sentir como el ascensor se trababa bruscamente.

-Pero ¿qué demonios?

Intentó abrir la puerta del ascensor apretando frenéticamente el botón de emergencia, pero nada sucedió. Miró a Hermione desesperado, para luego empezar a buscar a alguien que lo "socorriera", que lógicamente no estaba.

Hermione no pudo retener una carcajada histérica, que pronto fue callada por la mirada fulminante de Draco.

- estamos encerrados - dijo la castaña sin darle mucha importancia.

¿Qué más podía ser peor? Estaba pasando una horrible navidad ¿qué otra cosa podía suceder para arruinarla aún más? Nada más ni nada menos que la compañía del gran Draco Malfoy en un ascensor que se había detenido.

Hermione se sentó en la alfombra azul que cubría el suelo del ascensor, suspirando resignada. Minutos más tarde Draco la imitó y la miró sin hablar durante algunos instantes

-y... ¿qué cuentas? – Draco realizó la pregunta de un modo absolutamente impersonal, pero aún así causó una reacción sorpresiva en la castaña.

Hermione, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados riéndose internamente de su mala fortuna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Eh… pues...soy medimaga en San Mungo... y vivo en un bello penthouse en Francia ¿Y tú?

- trabajo en el ministerio de la magia como auror y vivo en la mansión Malfoy.

- y ahora¿con quién estás?

- mi familia me está esperando en mi habitación.

- ¿enserio? A mi también.

- que bien. ¿Y con quién te casaste¿Con el pobretón de Weasley?

- si. ¿Y tú?

- me case con una bella modelo muggle y tengo 9 hijos que no se parecen mucho a mi – Hermione rió ante la respuesta de Draco, quien la miró un tanto molesto – ¿y tú tienes hijos?

- claro, tengo 5 y son todos afro americanos – ahora Draco comenzó a reír burlonamente y Herm rió también

- estoy sola – le dijo y Draco la miró serio

- yo también

No pudieron evitar reírse. Aunque casi inmediatamente pararon. Estaban solos, en plena nochebuena y sin planes de familia ni nada

- no puedo creerlo...yo, bueno, yo soy un caso aparte...¿¿¿pero tú?? No puedo creer que estés solo...

- suena muy inverosímil ¿cierto? Pues, es la pura verdad - contesto Draco deprimido.

- pero¿qué ocurrió con el rey de las serpientes, el que siempre estaba rodeado de admiradores?

- eso era sólo una careta, ellos me seguían porque representaba el poder que ellos ansiaban, no porque me admiraran ni menos porque me quisieran

- ¿cómo podían vivir entre tanta falsedad¿Acaso los Slytherins no tienen sentimientos?

- es una cuestión de protegerse de las debilidades – Draco la miró con sus ojos de plata, con una expresión de serenidad que nunca había visto en nadie – si nos mostrábamos débiles o revolucionarios, seríamos los blancos perfectos

- no comprendo – Draco la miró sorprendido, pues ella, la gran sabelotodo, no comprendía algo tan simple como aquello – ¿por qué serían los blancos perfectos siendo revolucionarios?

- simple Granger, si un Slytherin no creía o por lo menos, no practicaba lo de la pureza de sangre, era difamado por todos y además, castigado por los que teníamos nuestros principios más arraigados

- eres uno de los que defendían sus principios¿no? – una mueca inexpresiva se posó en el joven rostro de Hermione

- debía serlo, a pesar de que fuera una creencia ya inexistente en nuestro mundo – Draco no quiso mirar a Herm directamente a los ojos – si creía en algo distinto, me arriesgaba a dejar de ser el líder de mi casa

- en Gryffindor nunca pasamos por eso – Herm se estremeció de sólo imaginar las relaciones de amistad de los Slytherins – era un ambiente muy fraternal

- no existe la fraternidad entre enemigos, Granger – le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y sonrió enigmáticamente.

- ya no te considero una amenaza, Malfoy – la castaña comenzó a reír nuevamente, esta vez de forma natural – ahora eres sólo una persona más, aunque seguirás siendo el Rey de las serpientes en mis recuerdos

- y tu siempre serás la chica del trío dorado

- pero que siempre estuvo sola

- ¿tu? Pero si siempre estuviste rodeada de personas que te estiman y quieren.

- eso fue después de entrar a Hogwarts, antes siempre estuve sola, era la chica inteligente, pero no la querida por todos

- increíble

- si, pero me alegro de haber tenido alguien con quien compartir – miró a Draco directamente – tu no la debes haber pasado muy bien¿no?

- aunque no lo creas, a veces compartir con los más cercanos a mí, me llenaba un poco ese vacío

- sabes, muchas veces pensé que éramos muy parecidos, pero a la vez, totalmente diferentes, como polos opuestos… ¿raro no?

- puede ser

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio bruscamente. Un sonido fuerte había interrumpido la conversación. De pronto, el ascensor se movió violentamente hacía abajo, las luces parpadearon y se apagaron. Se levantaron asustados, sin entender que sucedía

- pero... ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hermione asustada.

Draco estaba por contestar, pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra al oír como los cables de acero hacían presión a la polea y algunos se desprendían. Estaban por caer. El ascensor bajó un poco más, indicándoles que ése sería su fin.

Instantáneamente se abrazaron y sin pensarlo, sin siquiera razonar, se besaron con una necesidad que nunca habían sentido, algo que estaba dentro de sus almas y que sólo con ese beso lograron liberar. Algo tan puro como un cariño que comienza a nacer, un sentimiento entre dos personas que se encontraron en la oscuridad de sus vidas y que salieron a la luz hechas un solo ser.

Se separaron luego de unos momentos, al darse cuenta de algo.

-un momento...- dijo Draco casi en un susurro.

-¡¡Somos magos!! - gritaron al unísono

Sacaron sus varitas. Draco con un hechizo hizo que el ascensor que estaba por caer al vacío quedara estático y Hermione hizo que los cables de acero volvieran a su lugar junto a la polea.

Las luces volvieron y entonces se miraron. Draco tenía el pelo aún más alborotado que antes y Hermione tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados.

-somos unos tontos...- dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione.

-si...muy tontos... - contestó Hermione sonriendo.

Estaban por besarse nuevamente, hasta que de pronto se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

Era el señor Simms con otro hombre corpulento y moreno.

- Escuchamos ruidos muy fuertes y nos preocupamos ¿Están bien chicos?

- si señor Simms, estamos bien... - contesto Hermione

- muy bien, diría yo...- agrego el rubio para luego mirar a Hermione y guiñarle seductoramente el ojo. El dueño del hotel y su empleado los miraron pícaramente.

Salieron del ascensor para dirigirse a un enorme salón donde había muchas personas riendo y comiendo.

- iba a buscarlos para que brindemos, pero no los encontramos en sus respectivas habitaciones y nos preocupamos mucho al ver que uno de los ascensores tenía problemas...

- pero ya esta todo bien por suerte – Draco intentó mirar la hora, pero no tenía reloj - ¿Qué hora es?

El hombre miró su reloj y dio un pequeño saltito

- ¡¡son las 11:59!! - les contestó para luego ir a la mesa donde había sidra y muchas copas.

Draco y Hermione estaban tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero entonces la castaña lo soltó. Draco la miro sin entender. Hermione había sentido algo en su interior, ese era el momento, así lo sentía. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño paquetito de color rojo y dorado.

Lentamente lo abrió y sonrió al ver su contenido.

Un muérdago.

Draco también lo vio y antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta lo tomó y lo puso sobre su cabeza. Con la mano lo agitó para que Hermione observara lo que él pretendía y se acercó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

De esta forma unieron sus labios nuevamente, pero con más pasión que antes.

Empezaron a escucharse fuegos artificiales y el "chin-chin" de las copas, pero ellos no se separaron. Él tomando su cintura posesivamente y ella tomando su nuca y acariciando su rubio cabello.

Al fin lo había encontrado, alguien que la quisiera por lo que era, un novio, un novio para navidad.

* * *

¡¡¡Y eso es todo¡¡¡Espero que les haya gustado!!!

Lo hicimos Nix Aru y yo, Floh Black para EL RETO NAVIDEÑO :P :P

¡No se que hubiera hecho sin la ayuda de esta niña!

Logramos trabajar juntas a distancia ¡y lograr esto:D :D

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia...:)

ahora cargamos la historia aqui, con mi nick. pero emos hecho uno para las dos que todavia no fue aceptado(te registran luego de las 24hs...¬¬) asi que luego lo cargaremos a ese, que se llamara : Nix Aru-Floh Black

Bue...supongo que eso es todo.:P :P

¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!

Les desean...Floh Black y Nix Aru:D :D


End file.
